1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector for being mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved terminals arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector for being mounted on a PCB usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained therein, and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The terminals are arranged in two rows and comprise contacting portions, retaining portions extending from the contacting portions and retained in the insulative housing, and mounting portions extending from the retaining portions for being mounted on the PCB.
However, A distance between the two rows of the mounting portions and a distance between each two adjacent mounting portions in each row of the mounting portions are very short, and with the increased number of the terminals, the distance between each two adjacent mounting portions in each row will be much shorter. There will have few place for the soldering tin solder the mounting portions on the PCB, and a solder bridge will occur and join the mounting portions together to form a short circuit easily.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.